The Bond Will Go On
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Jim is hurt after another mission gone astray. Spock is thinking about how Jim will leave him, either willingly or not and contemplates how love cannot beat death. Can Jim prove him wrong or will Spock give up on their love forever?


T'Slash: Hi everyone!! Sorry it's taken me so long to write anything at all school has taken my soul and my time. Today is my birthday so I wanted to write a story to celebrate.

Disclaimer: *looks into the presents* Looks like I didn't get Star Trek for my birthday, Damnit. So I still don't own Star Trek. LOL!! Please remember to review it would make my birthday even more special!!

**The Bond Will Go On**

Spock sat by Jim's bedside, again, after yet another away mission gone badly. Spock carefully watching the labored rise and fall of Jim's chest, the only thing reassuring him that Jim was still alive. Still with him. That his T'hy'la had not left him as so many others had, willingly and unwillingly. They had been together for a year now, such a happy year, happier then he has been since he was a child and his mother was still alive…yet…Spock still had not mind melded with Jim. Spock was afraid that if he melded with Jim that Jim would leave him. That Jim would finally see how broken Spock truly was and leave Spock all alone, once again. Vulcan's are self sufficient but after feeling Jim's love he did not believe that he could survive. Jim was his better half and he never wanted to live without him.

"Jim…T'hy'la please wake up. Do not leave me as everyone else has," Spock whispered, grabbing Jim's hand in his. How he wished that it would have been him that was shot. That deep crimson blood that had flowed out of Jim's body, staining his shirt and Spock's hands that sinister red. Spock would give up his life for Jim, for his T'hy'la. His mother had once told him that love could cure anything. That love was the most powerful force in the universe. That love could cure a broken heart, could heal a wounded soul, and could revive a dying spirit. But looking down at Jim's pale face Spock can't help but think that love just isn't enough. Love didn't save his mother or Vulcan and _love_ certainly couldn't cure death. Once someone was dead nothing could save them, not even love. No one can even escape the inevitability of death. The universe would not allow that, the starts are evidence of that. The stars can shine for centuries but no matter how brightly they shine death eventually comes from them and they burn out.

A sudden groan from the bed alerts that Jim has once again escaped death….but who could guarantee that the next mission wont be the final one that kills his captain, his friend, his T'hy'la. A sudden coldness envelops him as he thinks about Jim's inevitable death. Jim's crystal blue eyes slowly open and he stared up at the ceiling before turning towards Spock, a bright smile on his face.

"Jim, how are you feeling?" Spock asked, removing his hand from Jim's, settling it on his lap.

"I'm fine Spock, don't worry," Jim said, reaching out to grab Spock's hand again and gave him a short Vulcan kiss.

"I thought that…" Spock trailed off, not having the courage or desire to finish the thought.

"Not this time Spock, not this time," Jim smiled, closing his eyes to rest.

"It might not be today but what about the next mission we are assigned?" Spock asked his voice low and his eyes locked on his hands. "I know I will outlive you by many years Jim. That there will be one day when no matter how much Doctor McCoy tries he will not be able to bring you back….then I will be alone again."

"Spock, I will never leave you," Jim said, his eyes opened and locked with Spock's.

"Do not make a promise you are unable to keep T'hy'la. We both know that I will outlive you by half my lifetime. You will not always be with me," Spock said, his brown eyes filled with fear.

"Spock, I promise you I will never leave you. As long as you want me I will be here," Jim said, struggling to sit up. Spock reached out and helped Jim sit up without causing further damage to Jim's body.

"Jim, death is a no-win scenario that even you cannot win. The universe does not lose; it will eventually claim your life. The power of love that my mother believed in could not save her from death; it is unlikely that it would save you. Even the stars die Jim, nothing can stop death," Spock said emotionlessly, his eyes full of pain that he kept out of his voice.

"Spock I don't believe that death beats love. We are T'hy'la, Spock, soul mates and soul mates find each other no matter what. When you love someone and that person dies you still love them and remember them, so that person never really die. The stars may burn out but their light take forever to fade so you can't really say that they are dead or gone, Spock," Jim argued, reaching out and holding Spock face so that their eyes locked again.

"But death is still a no-win scenario; once you are dead that is it. The game of life was created by the universe and though it is possible that you can break the rules and extend the game it is impossible to win the game. This is a no-win scenario that even you can't beat, Jim," Spock said, his voice cracking as he lost himself into Jim's blue eyes.

"Spock, listen to me!! Death is not a no-win scenario it's a new adventure!! Death cannot beat love, I may be gone physically but you will still have the memory of our time together and as soon as you bond us you will have part of my essence in you. You will never be alone. Spock I believe in this as much as I believe that there is no such thing as a no-win scenario; No one ever really dies no friendship ever really ends, cause it lives on in your memories and in part of your heart," Jim said, making Spock look deeply into his eyes. Spock searched Jim's eyes looking to see if Jim was telling the truth, all he saw was truth and unconditional love. "Do you believe me Spock?"

"Yes," Spock whispered in awe, his brown eyes overflowing with love.

"Good! I love you Spock, more then anything, more then even the Enterprise. I would sacrifice my life and her if it would save you, without a second thought," Jim said, smiling at Jim as he leaned in and gently kissing Spock's lips.

"Jim…did you mean what you said? Do you want to be bonded to me? You know that if I do it is forever," Spock asked once they had separated eyes wide in awe at the depth of Jim's love. How could someone so golden love him of all people.

"Yes Spock!! That is exactly what I want!! I never want to be parted from you. I will admit that I have some fear that what you will see in my mind will make you leave me, but that's a risk I have to take if that means we could be bonded forever," Jim said, holding Spock's hand.

"I would also like to be bonded with you, T'hy'la, more then anything," Spock said, a small smile forming, his eyes shining brightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jim said excitedly.

"A Vulcan elder has to be present for the bond to be formed," Spock told Jim, a bright smile on his face. "I will contact my alternate self to see if he will come to form the bond."

"Since I like the other you that will be great! See how soon he can get here. I want to be bonded with you as soon as possible," Jim said smiling, reaching out for a Vulcan kiss.

"I too wish to be bonded with you as soon as we can," Spock smiled brightly, completing the Vulcan kiss before leaning down to claim Jim's lips in a deep kiss.

"GODDAMNIT!! I didn't need to see that!! You pointy-eared bastard Jim's still wounded!! No molesting my patient!!" Bones yelled, pulling Spock and Jim apart.

"Doctor, I was not molesting your patient," Spock said calmly, his face back into the Vulcan mask, his eyes still smiling brightly.

"Sure, get out of my sickbay, you are crowding it up!" Bones yelled, stabbing Jim with a hypo.

"OUCH!! You sadist!!" Jim yelled, holding his hand to his neck.

"You shut up!! I didn't go though five hours of surgery for you to hurt yourself even more!!" Bones yelled, glaring at Jim.

"I would not allow my bondmate to come to harm, Doctor," Spock said, hands behind his back. "I will contact my alternate self and get a time where he can arrive."

"Good! Tell him to hurry up I don't want to remain unbonded for too long," Jim said, smiling brightly at Spock. "I will meet you in my room after Bones releases me. It shouldn't take to long."

"I will be waiting," Spock said, eyes smiling brightly as he turned and left sickbay.

"What was that all about?" Bones asked, looking suspiciously at Jim. "That hobgoblin was showing more emotion then normal."

"Lets just say I've been officially taken off the market," Jim said, unable to erase the smile on this face. Bones gasped, studying Jim's face.

"You're not pulling my leg. Congratulations Jim!!" Bones said, smiling at Jim. "But are you sure that you want to be bonded to that pointy eared Bastard?"

"I want this more then anything else. I'm completely sure, Bones. Spock is half of my soul; I wouldn't be able to live without him. There will never be anyone else after Spock, he is the only one for me," Jim said smiling brightly at Bones before jumping out of the bed. "Besides this is just a brand new adventure, one I can't wait to start." Jim smiled at Bones before leaving sickbay, headed to his room and his future.

**The End**

T'Slash: Well that took longer then I thought it would lol!! I hope you liked it!! I really liked how this turned out! School is almost over so I will be writing more soon including Delta Vega's sequel. So please look out for it. Please remember to review and make my birthday even more special!! Live long and prosper.


End file.
